Lavender Tone
Tribute Lavender Tone is a tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie's permission as she belongs to the person who made her. Information Name: Lavender Tone Age: 13 District: 8 Gender: Female Height: 5`2 Appearance: Lavender has light voilet colored hair with darker, plum-colored highlighted hair in the front. Her hair is very sliky and smooth, and falls down in curls from her ears and down. Lavender has big, round mist-like silver eyes. She is very small and frail in stature, but that hides the fact that she is acually very strong and powerful. She has a small, round nose and very smooth and pale skin. She has arched eyebrows and big cheeks. She is often described as cute in appearance, but her personality makes her somewhat unnerving. Personality: Lavender is a very quiet and insecure girl, thanks to everything that has happened to her in her past. She prefers to keep to herself and leave others be, which they often do. She is a huge coward and values her own life over everyone else. Some say she has no feelings, but she is just scared that if she begins to trust someone they´ll just die like everyone else. She is cold and distant when others tries to talk to her or help her, so most just give up on her. She is skittish and prefers to run away from her problems rather than stand and fight. She won´t hesitate to kill another tribute in the Games if it can help her survive longer or maybe even win. Even though she has a lot of skills that will help her in the Games she has no confidence she can win, she has very low self-esteem. Even though she has no belief in herself she is very determined to give the Games her best shot at least. Weapons: Lavender hasn´t had any training for the Games, but she learns weapon skills very quickly in the training centre. She picks up skills mostly at accuracy weapons, preferably throwing knives. She can also throw a spear if she doesn´t aquire any throwing knives. Strengths: Firstly she has what the Capitol people call the "cute factor". She can charm the Capitol audience with her adorable looks and small stature. But just because she´s small and cute doesn´t mean she´s not physically strong. She is good at persuading and manipulating others to do her bidding, using her cute, innocent girl persona to trick others. She aquired good techniques with throwing knives at the training centre, she can hit moving targets while sprinting, even though she doesn´t always hits the bullseye. While we´re at sprinting, that´s one of Lavender´s best strengths. She can run very fast and for very long, making her hard to catch and therefore hard to kill. Weaknesses: Lavender is very young and unexperienced, so there is a lot of things she doesn´t know about in this world. She is mediocre at best with other weapons than throwing knives and spears, so she maybe unable to defend herself if she fails to aquire said weapons. Running away doesn´t solve every problem, but Lavender doesn´t see that, she won´t be brave at all and run away if she can at every turn. Lastly she is not knowledgeable about wilderness and how to survive in it on your own, so she will need good sponsors and lots of supplies to keep alive. Alliance: Nobody Fears: She is afraid of befriending or loving someone, but then they die, leaving her heartbroken. Interview Angle: Keep the innocent, humble little girl mask on, complementing the Capitol´s culture and kindness so she will earn lots of sponsors. BB Strategy: Lavender will run away at once, and try to get as much distance between her and the other tributes as possible. Maybe grab something if she finds it on her way out, but ultimately stay clear of all the combat. Games Strategy: Lavender will hide out for the most part of the Games, avoiding all contact with the other tributes. She will hide out in a hard to spot place and stay alive with sponsors and try to hunt some wild animals for food. She will always try to keep close to a water sorce, so she won´t dehydrate. She will only kill a tribute in the finale of the Games, and she will kill the tribute using some kind of trick, or maybe from a long distance. Backstory: Lavender was born in a rich family in District 8, with one big sister and two loving parents. Even though she often argued and fougth with her sister they were very close, so was she with her parents too. They were very rich and never starved, like a lot of other kids across Panem. She didn´t train for the Games, as her parents were repulsed by them and would never want their child volunteer and then get murdered. One day, on Lavender´s 12th birthday, she was mailed a mysterious package in the post. It said; To: Lavender Tone. From: Ghost. At first Lavender was scared, her parents had warned her about opening scetchy packages. But then her childish longing and curiosity won over her, and she ripped away the brown paper to find a small music box. It was light purple, lavender like her name, with curious markings and carvings on formed like flowers. Upon deeper inspection Lavender saw that the flowers spelled two words. Play me. Now Lavender was truly intriqued, and she grabbed the handle and spinned it around three times. Suddenly a soothing, slow melody leaked out of the music box, and Lavender really loved it. She decided to keep the music box. Which was her first mistake. That night, when her birthday party had ended and all her friends had gone home, she wanted to show the music box to her parents and sister. She went down in the living room and played the music again, sure they would love it just as much as she did. Her second mistake. Instead of the normal, beautilful music an entirely different melody played now. It sounded oddly broken, the tones were chipped and the octavians .... muffled. Then, before Lavender even had time to stop the music, her family all dropped to the floor at once. All dead. Everything went so fast, the police and fire department rushed in, doctors in white outfits carried the bodies away and Lavender was left in the big house, all alone. Crying herself to sleep in the big armchair. Later the police concluded that the death cause was heart failure, but they couldn´t explain how all of them died at the same time and that all of them were perfectly healthy. None of them believed Lavender´s story about the music box, because it had mysteriously dissapeared after her family died. Since Lavender couldn´t prove anything they shunned her explaination aside, telling her that she was mentally unstable. She was forced to take session at the District 8 psychiatrist. Her life had turned into hell. She lost all her friends and stopped going to school, everyone kept calling her a psyco and said that she had killed family and it was all her fault. And Lavender believed it. Then, at the age of 13, she was reaped to compete in the Hunger Games. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped Category:District 8 Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes